


The Language of Love

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David's POV, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Open Mic, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Small ficlet from David's POV during the open mic serenade.





	The Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have been binge watching Schitt's Creek for the last two weeks and have just gotten to the open mic episode. I cried! Anyhoo, here's my first SC fic. I just really feel that David was never treated kindly by his previous relationships and this is such a game changer for him. I just really love David Rose and am happy for him, okay? LOL.

It wasn’t that they had been abusive---well, that wasn’t necessarily true, but it was just that they’d never been kind.

Kindness what not something David was accustomed to. From Sandrine who had nonchalantly broken up with him after David had begun to open up to her to Sebastien who had used David as his “muse,” when muse was just code for unwilling patron, the people in David’s life had shared laughs and fun, and there was a lot of sex but this thing with Patrick… felt different. 

Patrick looked at him with kindness, with an open sincerity that he’d never honestly encountered. He listened when David spoke and, in return, Patrick shared his thoughts, his humor, and soon his dreams.

It was at once too much and not enough. This kindness was almost heartbreaking to David. The overwhelming feeling it gave him was more than he could understand, and so he pushed it down, way down and took it in small doses. Little by little, dissecting it, absorbing it, discovering that it was genuine, that he was thought of in that way--or even at all.

"You'll let me know if I should pull the fire alarm," Moira said. 

“Yes,” David replied as his shoulders began to rise to his ears afraid of what might happen. 

He braced himself for what was to come, for the mortification Patrick would not have because Patrick was true to himself. He wasn’t afraid of vulnerability; he was open and a free in a way David knew he had never been in his entire life. And so, David braced himself. 

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire…_

David pushed down the tears, down, way down as Patrick sang to that “very special someone” in his life. Patrick spoke the language of love, and David finally knew what it meant. Kindness from others was still a foreign idea, yet David now understood what it meant to be cherished, respected and, above all, seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say [hi on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/) where I've fallen down the Schitt's Creek rabbit hole.


End file.
